Tamriel's Titans
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: Malchior, Rorek, Raven, and Red X are sent to Skyrim when a spell gone wrong opens a portal in Raven's room. Each of them are send to a different place and faced with different challenges in order to find one another again and get back to Jump City.
1. Arrival

Malchior stood leaning against the wall in Raven's room. She was in the center of the room, preparing to perform the spell he'd taken the last few days teaching her. It was a simple spell that lasted for a short amount of time that let a person see into the next dimension. Raven had been wondering what the next dimension would look like as, being a third dimensional being, she couldn't see past this one. Malchior, as it happened, had known a spell for just that purpose, having felt the same curiosity some time after he first began learning magic. He assured her it wasn't as spectacular as one would think it may be, but she wanted to know none the less. So now he stood leaning against her wall waiting patiently for her to recite the Latin words of the spell, not knowing that something was about to happened that would severely impact their lives. How could he know though? Malchior couldn't see the future so it'd be senseless to think he'd know what was about to happen before it happened. He was a dragon not a seer.

Raven took a deep breath, then let it go, preparing herself for what she thought she was about to see then began, "Aperi-"

But she was interrupted by a crash as her door flew open and Red X tumbled in.

"alio" she tried to finished but the noise had distracted her. _Wait... Wait! That's the wrong word! _She thought with a panic. With luck that didn't do anything and nothing would happen. Perhaps the mistake wouldn't turned into a magical mishap and everything would be fine?

She opened her eyes and glowered at Red X, only to find that Malchior already had him by the front of the shirt and was giving him a look that made her glower look like a smile in comparison.

"You bloody moron! You broke her concentration! Do you know how dangerous it can be to interrupt a person while they are in the middle of casting a spell?! If you get so much as one word wrong the result can be catastrophic!"

"Malchior..." Raven sighed, flying over to the two. She placed a hand on his forearm and he sighed, letting go of Red X.

"I know, Love, but you could have been seriously hurt had something gone wrong." He told her, looking at her with a hint of fear in his red eyes, fear for her safety.

She sighed again a said, "I'm alright. Its fine." The she rounded on X and gave him an angry glare, "What I'd like to know is what you were doing and more importantly, why are you. in. MY. room?"

Red X brushed himself off and said, in a slightly snarky tone, "I _was_ coming to get you two because Nightwing called a meeting and you two couldn't hear because of that dumb silencing barrier, that was, until my boot caught on a snag in the carpet and I fell into your door. Thanks for caring by the way."

"Forgive me if I'm not overly concerned for your well-being." Malchior responded sarcastically.

Red X was readying a glare but it turned into a look of shock and surprise as a vortex began to open in the floor.

"What the heck is that?!" he shouted.

Raven flew up off the floor so as not to be sucked into the portal by it gravitational pull.

"Some kind of portal." She answered.

Malchior flew up next to her and X looked up at them and complained, "What! No fair!"

Red X, being the only one in the room who couldn't fly, ended up being caught in the vortex's gravity and sucked into it. He desperately grasped at the carpet, trying to get a good hold on it to pull himself to safety.

"H-Help!" He shouted.

Malchior considered this a moment then asked, "Do you think anybody would mind terribly if we simply allowed him to be sucked in?"

Raven shot him a glare.

"Fine, Love." he sighed and flew down to help X.

Before Malchior got to him Red X lost his grip and was being sucked into the portal. He grabbed the panicking ex-thief's wrist and tried to pull him out, but the two of them were dragged further into the portal.

"Malchior!" Raven shouted and rushed after them straight into the portal.

She heard somebody say her name as she went in but it seemed far away so she couldn't tell who it was. Then the blackness hit and she felt like she was moving through water.

* * *

"I should have never sent X to go get them!" Nightwing said, running a frustrated hand through his long hair.

He turned to Rorek, who was sitting at the counter in the kitchen area of the living room half listening to Starfire gab about whatever it was she was cooking, "Rorek, could you please go see what's taking them so long?"

The white haired wizard nodded and said, "It would be my pleasure."

He got up and walked down the hall toward the room he knew all too well belonged to Raven. Usually when he neared the room he was delighted to get to see the sorceress, but right now something felt off. That's when he heard the shouting. Immediately he rushed towards the door only to find that it was already open. He had just enough time to see Raven dive into the strange vortex that was open in her floor.

"Raven!" He called, but she hadn't heard him. He ran to the portal to see if he could still see her and was sucked in by its gravity.

* * *

Malchior looked back in the direction he'd come from. He couldn't see Raven and he didn't see Red X anywhere. That was strange. Hadn't he grabbed X by the wrist before they both entered the portal? Above him there was a small circle of light. _That must be the portal's entrance in Raven's room._ He thought, his mind suddenly working at a much slower rate. He watched the hole get smaller and close._ It seems we won't be getting back that way... _his mind managed to conclude. It felt like he was half asleep, but he knew that wasn't actually what was happening, after all, his body didn't have the strange heavy feeling it generally does when a person is half asleep. No, instead it felt like he was falling through water. There was no water here, but that was what it felt like. He was able to move his body just fine, but the environment around him offered resistance which slowed his movements. He looked back down in the direction that he was slowly falling. It was an endless expanse of black. There was absolutely nothing in any direction he looked. Then he closed his eyes and his mind went dark.

* * *

When he came to he found himself laying on the ground in an unfamiliar place. Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his head. Eventually when his thoughts became focused enough he stood up and surveyed his surroundings. The ground was grey and stony like a well beaten path. On his left and right were tall grey mountains and to either his front or back the path continued off to an unknown location. There were a few pine trees scattered about and some shrubs here and there. All over the ground there was a layer of snow. The white power still cascaded gently from the sky to the ground.

"fos ausul...?" he wondered aloud in Draconic. (it means "What the hell?")

His breath was visible in the cold as he spoke. He rubbed his arms to warm up the way a person does when they're out in the snow and shivered slightly. The thin black shirt and pants underneath his copper colored armor were not made for cold weather. He looked down the path behind him and didn't see anything worth checking out then he looked down the path in front of him and spotted a familiar looking figure begin to pick itself off the ground. He ran toward it and reached it just as it stood up.

Red X rubbed his arms the same way Malchior had and looked up at his dragon friend, who at the moment was still in his human form.

"What's going on? Where the hell are we?" the ex-thief asked, shivering. His suit wasn't equipped for the cold either. It didn't really need to be since he lived in Jump City.

"I'm not sure." Malchior answered, gazing around to try to find something that may indicate where they were. He found nothing.

Red X huffed, "Well that's just great! Its cold, we're lost, and we have no way to get back home!"

Malchior glowered at him and hissed, "Its _your_ fault we're here in the first place! That portal was not doubt caused by a mistake in Raven's spell which was caused by _your_ interruption!"

"Whatever... Look, can we just find someplace to hide out until this damn snow stops? Its f-freezing out here!" X pouted.

Malchior glared again then relented, "Fine. Lets walk down this path and see were it takes up. Perhaps we'll reach a town somewhere that has a phone we can use to contact the tower."

Malchior began walking and X followed.

"Why don't we just use our communicators?" he asked, pulling the small device from a pocket on his belt.

"We are on top of a mountain. There is no signal here." came the irritated response.

Still, Red X tried the communicator and received only static. So much for that.

The two walked for what felt like hours down the path and still there was nothing in sight.

"I'm exhausted. Can we rest here for a bit?" Red X complained.

"We'll freeze to death."

X sighed, "What if we find some kind of cave to hide in or something? I think I see one just ahead."

Malchior sighed. The truth was he was tired as well, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to find Raven and make sure she was alright. Unfortunately X was right and they needed some rest or they'd die before they got that far.

"Alright." He said and the two walked the small distance to the cave. A small wooden sign stuck out of the ground near the entrance. It looked ancient and was beginning to fall over. The words, though faded, could still be read: "Haemer's Shame". The two entered the cave found it to be warmer than outside, so they decided to look around. It was much larger than Malchior thought it would be. He turned a corner then quickly pulled back and pressed his back to the wall to make it harder to be seen.

X looked at him questioningly, "What's-"

But Malchior cut him off with a quick, "Shh."

Red X got close to the wall behind the humanoid dragon.

"There are two vampires in the next room." he whispered.

X looked at him, slightly confused, "What? How do you know they're vampires?"

"I'm not sure, but it can tell that they are. Do you have any weapons in that suit of yours?" He replied.

"You mean real weapons like a gun or a wooden stake? Then no."

"Just stay here and I'll take care of it." Malchior said, slightly irritated.

The black haired mage rushed into the room and began throwing spellfire at the vampires, who threw back ice spikes.

"**Yol!**" Malchior shouted and breathed fire at them. They fell to the floor, dead.

X came in wearing a bewildered expression, "What the hell was that?!"

Malchior crossed the room and began to loot the dead vampires of their belongings. He tossed a set of vampire armor over to Red X along with a sword and replied, "None of your concern. Go put that on. Their armor seems better suited for the cold. Then we can be on our way."

The two took some time to get the new armor on with X complaining that it had just been on a dead guy the whole time he tried to fix the weird belt and the gauntlets around the wrist. Both sets were black but X's had some red to it. He liked that. After they were finished Malchior strode over to the exit but turned to see that X was not following.

"What is it now?!" he snapped.

"What if there are more of them? Won't they come after us for killing their friends over there?"

Malchior glared at him, "Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Let's take them before they get the chance to take us!"

"Fine!" He relented. If he didn't X would just complain even more. Ordinarily the prospect might interest him but at the moment he really wanted to go look for Raven. What if something happened to her? X drew his new sword and they went to go clear the cave.

* * *

The first thing Raven was aware of was that she was falling. It wasn't how it had been in the void after the portal though. She was falling much faster now and she felt the wind rush past her as she continued her decent. Her mind was still so foggy couldn't quite fly yet. By the time her thoughts came into focus it was too late and she fell right into a tall pine tree. She kept falling as branches snapped under her and she finally hit the snowy ground right outside the Hall of The Vigilant. It was then that she blacked out.

* * *

Rorek awoke surrounded by people. Unfortunately, all of these people were in the back of a wagon with their hands bound, including him.

One of them asked, "We're you crossing the border when the ambush happened?"

Border? Ambush? What was this man talking about? They kept talking but he was still too groggy to pay much attention. The wagon entered a town where people stood watching. He heard one man tell his son to go inside. Eventually the driver halted the horses and the wagon stopped. Each of them were instructed to get off and he complied. One of the men that had been on his wagon tried to run away and was taken down by unseen archers. Name after name was called and then they got to him.

"What should we do, Captain? He's not on the list." the man asked his superior.

The woman answered with, "Forget the list. He goes to the block."

Then he took his place near the others. There was an odd, but strangely familiar roar in the distance. For some reason he couldn't seen to muster the ability to say anything at all while he watched a man get his head chopped off by the executioner. Neither did he feel any fear. Rorek was completely numb. He heard the roar again, but closer. Next he was called to the block. He approached calmly and was pushed down so he was on his knees. He faced the executioner and watched the tower behind the large man. The man prepared to swing but it was at that moment that a big black dragon landed on the tower. The first thought that came to Rorek's mind was _Malchior...?_ but then he realized that it was not his brother, but in fact was a completely different dragon. He watched as the beast roared and the sky suddenly turned into a cloudy vortex. The executioner fell back from the force of the shout. Rorek's vision cleared and he stood up then ran toward the nearest building.

* * *

**Ok, so there are probably alot of things that were kinda confusing. Lets start off with Malchior and Raven. No, this is not an AU where Raven never locked up Malchior again. To explain: A while ago i read a story on here called "Circles" by Rhea Hiryuu. It was extremely well written, had an amazing plot, epic character development, and extremely believable concepts for things that were otherwise puzzling. All the characters seemed completely IC and it was just complete amazing. Since then I've read it 3 times and it just gets better each time. It was also a story that seemed like it might have actually happened if the series had continued long enough. So, I officially accept it as canon and now whenever i think of the characters i think of them the way she wrote them. So this story is going to be based off the reality she presented. Seriously, if you haven't read it go read it now. Her story is epic!**

**Second thing is Raven's spell. The spell should have been "Aperite mens aliud fert." which translates to "Open the mind to another dimension" but Red X made her mess up the words and instead she said "Aperi alio." which means "Open the door to another place" so it opened a portal to a different universe instead of allowing her to see into the next dimension.**

**Lastly, I put everybody in different places so that they'd end up having different adventures. I'm not gonna follow the skyrim storyline very much because then i might as well just write a walkthrough. Yes, we're dealing with not just Skyrim but the DLC too, so Dawnguard, Dragonborn and Hearthfire. Some of the stuff in here is actually a joke about the way the game works; like how the name of the cave is just the and how Malchior just know that they're vampires with now real way of being sure and how Rorek doesn't say or do anything when he's about to be executed. **


	2. An So a New Adventure Begins

Raven woke up again laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. She looked around but couldn't see and lights or even a switch for one. The walls were made of wood that seemed extremely old. Sitting up, she tried to brush her long violet hair out of her eyes only to find it was tangled and had pine needles stuck in it. _What happened…?_ She wondered. She stood up and walked toward the door but stopped when she heard voices.

A woman spoke in a strange accent, "Is it really alright to have brought her here? The energy she gives off… It is almost exactly like that of a daedra."

"I know, Syra, but we couldn't simply leave her outside in the snow. It is against what we stand for." A man said.

The woman, Syra, sighed, "I understand, but if she attacks us…"

"We will worry about that if the need should arise." The man finished for her.

Raven stepped through the doorway and the two turned their attention to her.

"Hello. It's good to see you're awake. I am Vigilant Tolan. It is a pleasure to meet you." The man said pleasantly.

Raven answered uncertainly, "Um… hello. I'm Raven. What is this place?"

"Surely you've heard of the Hall of the Vigilant?" Syra asked, surprised. She was a young black haired woman with dark skin. Raven noticed that the two were wearing the same odd outfits.

"No, I haven't." Raven replied, shaking her head.

Syra narrowed her eyes, "Tell me, girl, are you a daedra?"

Raven gave girl a look that said she had no clue what this woman was talking about.

"Please, sit down. Let's talk." Tolan said, gesturing to one of the wooden tables in the room.

He took a seat at the table and Raven did as well. Syra stopped and considered it for a minute then took a seat next to Tolan, on the opposite side of the table from Raven.

"We found you outside," Tolan explained, "It seemed as though you'd fallen from the sky. We weren't sure who, or what, you were or why you were here. We brought you in so you wouldn't freeze to death."

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure why I'm here. I was preforming a spell in my room and I got the words wrong. A portal opened and pulled me friends and I in. Then I woke up here." Raven said, running a hand through her hair.

Syra snorted, "That still does not explain why you give off the energy of a daedra, a demon!"

Raven's eyes went wide. That's what the woman had meant!

Tolan approached the subject a little more pleasantly, "If you could tell us more about yourself, where you come from, then maybe we could put this matter to rest?"

And so Raven began telling them about her home and how she met her friends, about how she was a hero from Jump City, about how her Father was a multi-dimensional demon that tried to destroy the world, and about how she saved the world with the help of the other Teen Titans. By the time she was done even Syra was looking at her in awe.

"Oh my. That is quite the story. By I must say, despite your lineage, it is an honor to have you here. You see, our group is against the daedra. Anyone who has defeated such a powerful daedra is welcome here. You can consider yourself a Vigilant." Tolan said.

This news shocked her. She'd expected to be scorned by these people from being the daughter of a demon, but that fact didn't seem as important, at least not as important as the fact that she defeated said demon.

Raven drew into herself the way she did when she received praise or acceptance, "I'm… not sure what to say."

"Take as much time as you need. To us, you're already one of us. Take any supplies you need. If you choose to leave you are free to return whenever you wish." Tolan assured her.

Raven nodded, "Thank you. I need to go look for my friends though. I need to know if they're alright."

Tolan smiled warmly and said, "We understand."

* * *

Guards were everywhere trying to fight off the dragon that was attacking the town. The prisoners that had been lined up were now scattered and many were escaping. Rorek stood in a tower with a few others. He followed one man up the stairs and witnessed the dragon come through the wall and breath fire into the building.

"It's not safe here. Jump down into that house over there." The blond man he'd followed said.

Rorek knew there wasn't much he could do right now with his hands bound so he simply jumped out the hole in the wall and into the building, where he quickly got down to ground level through a hole in the floor.

Hadvar, the man who'd been reading the name's from the list, spotted him and said, "Still alive, Prisoner? Stick with me if you want to stay that way."

Rorek knew very well how to handle a dragon, but reasoning told him it'd be best to stay with Hadvar if he wanted to get out of this situation and not be counted a criminal by this realm's lawmen. He followed the man through the ruined town to a large stone building. When they entered Hadvar cut the ropes that had had Rorek's wrists bound together.

"Was that really a dragon, bringers of the end times?" the taller man asked.

Rorek adjusted his vambraces and said, "I am afraid so. From your reaction I would have to guess that they are just as uncommon around here as they are where I am from."

"We all thought dragons were just a myth…" Hadvar said, walking over to the door.

The two of them proceeded through the Keep with a few minor battles along the way, which Rorek easily handled with his white spellfire.

Upon reaching the outside once more Hadvar stopped and turned to Rorek, "I think we should part ways."

* * *

Malchior and Red X stood on the cliff that overlooked a road outside Haemer's Shame. The place had been filed with vampires. Now it was filled with corpses. The two had killed everything in sight and taken all the loot they could carry. It helped that Malchior had a sub-space pocket he could store things away in. Overall Malchior had done most of the fighting. Red X, having no real knowledge of how to use a sword, just swung the thing about hoping he'd hit something. He'd got a few hits in but mostly he got blasted by the vampire's weird red magic beam. They'd rested for a while after clearing the cave.

"What next?" X asked.

The humanoid dragon stopped to think for a moment then said, "We'll head north and follow the road. Maybe we'll get to a village."

X wanted to protest but the last time he had it put them in a cave full of vampires. Probably best he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey!" X realized suddenly, "Were you seriously going to let me get pulled into that portal alone?!"

Malchior chuckled and said sarcastically, "What? No! Of course not!"

"Oh haha, very funny." Came the snarky reply as Malchior slid on his feet down the rock face to the road. Red X followed and they headed up the road. They walked in tense silence for a while.

Eventually Malchior turned to X with a smirk and said, "Why don't you take that mask off. It's not like they're anybody around to recognize you."

"Because I like keeping it _on_."

Malchior huffed, "Suit yourself."

* * *

**Alright, so it seems i have a bit more explaining to do since alot of you haven't read Rhea Hiryuu's "Circles". I'll explain the basic plot but for details you'll have to go read it. Its awesome so you should read it anyway. Ok, so it starts off with a new villain trying to steal a black grimoire that looks eerily similar to Malchior's book. The villian puts all his power into the book and nothing happens then he's sent off to jail. Raven's asked to examine the book and finds an image that seems familiar in the book and looks through Malchior's book to see if its the same and it is. He starts talking to her again and apologizes. She eventually finds out that the black book was written in dragon writing and convinces Malchior to teach her draconic. The black book goes missing and everybody leaves to Tamaran for a celebration because Starfire insists they go and when they get back Rorek's waiting at their tower, having escaped from being trapped in the black book, and asks for Malchior's book. Raven won't give it up and they fight, Raven win, and Rorek accepts defeat. He's welcomed into the tower after he agrees to not pursue the book. They end up becoming friends and Malchior, who was becoming friends with the titans due to events that occurred during their vacation, is stuck in Raven's room again. Eventually everybody finds out that Malchior and Rorek are silfron which are dragon twins born of the same egg and Raven tries to get them on speaking turns again. Using the excuse of having the dragons rekindle their relationship Raven and Rorek, with Malchior still being a book, go to Europe and stay with the titans there. The two start getting along, Malchior is freed from the book, and Raven is captured by the Church of Blood which sets up the main plot. She's rescued, they stay a little longer, one thier way home they pick up Red X who's running from the Church of Blood. They take him back to the tower and give him protection in exchange for what he knows and the thing he stole, which happens to be an elder scroll. Raven plans to hide it in the remnants of Azarath only to find that, like Earth, Azarath was no longer destroyed. Everybody finds out X is the son of Slade and Mother mayhem and is supposed to become the next Brother Blood but doesn't want to. They spend some time in Azarath. And after many sub-plots they defeat the Church of Blood, which X helps with and evetually he becomes a Teen Titan and Raven, Malchior, and Rorek have a real relationship when its been settles that Malchior and Rorek, by definition of the old magics, are actually one person with two different bodies and personalities.**

**That was the longest brief summary ever and now i'm exhausted. Enjoy your chapter...**


End file.
